lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Epique
Overview Epique (EQ) is an independent industrial and security contracting organization formed in late 2008 by co-leaders Judrum, & dethklokrulez12. It is best known for its elitist standard of realism in arms manufacturing. It is currently a member state of the LittleBigPlanet Union. History Inception (2008-2010) EQ's foundation in mid 2008 was a result of Judrum and Dethlokrulez12's belief that there was a growing need for the privatization of creative practices and technological innovation, as well as the increasing concern of what they considered toxic activity in LBP's community. Originally. Epique's original mission was to develop a privately armed arsenal for facing off against oppressive factions in the community. In its original formation, Epique had a roster of 5 players, and was only comprised as a single battalion-style unit. In these early days, Epique did not successfully interact with any major organizations, but the security sector did routinely go through brushes with volatile players from the community and a few minor unnamed clans.Dethlokrulez12's Testimony 2011-2014 In 2011, Epique's roster had increased to 13 individuals and had begun to branch out into a multi-divisional armed forces organization, but with a renewed mission of increasing technological. offensive, and defensive capabilities. Later in 2011, EQ saw a drastic decrease in membership, as the roster dwindled from 13 to 6, due to an internal affairs issue between a former affiliate (not named). Into the year of 2012, EQ had reduced to four, and in 2014, only the original two founders remained. 2015-2016 In 2015, Epique closed any formal method of application and its production went on a temporary hiatus in the month of February. In August 2015, EQ restarted its creation production, and was fully reformed in 2016. All previous personnel records were removed, and the sole database of the company became dedicated to pure technological innovation and creative improvement. Drafts of a Player-to-Player Material Crediting System, designed by co-leader Judrum, were also enforced to enhance Epique's marketing and trade capabilities. Another change in the 2016 reform was the conversion from active recruitment to privatized application, which ceased all recruiting efforts and built sole reliability on applicant discovery. 2017-Present Epique now remains functional within the fields of Industrial Contracting and Private Security practice, and is currently partnered as a member state of the reformed LittleBigPlanet Union in an effort to help increase community production and participation. Reportedly, EQ still remains idle on any recruitment initiative. Demographics Population Of the 13 members in EQ's history, the majority of members were recorded to be from the North American region. Only one member was from outside North America, being from the United Kingdom. According to the Epique administration and the Union Census, Epique's current population as of October 5th, 2017, is two. LBP Union Census Language All members historically have spoken English as their primary language. Government Epique is divided into two departments, the Industrial Contract Sector (Epique), and the Security Contract Sector (EQ Black). EQ functions off of a majority-vote system to enforce any policy or internal changes within the two sections. Foreign Relations and Military Foreign Affairs Epique's relations policies were enforced to be extremely isolated from any form of merging or blending with similar companies, and to remain independent in business practice and in the security field as well. The only exception to this to date is Epique's membership in the LittleBigPlanet Union, which still allows them independent control of their domestic affairs. Industrial Contract Sector The industrial contract sector handled any form of contracting using its currency exchange system, which ensured the proper price was paid for whatever service was requested and delivered. Epique grants prospective organizations a certain amount of credit to spend on commission and procurement orders. Epique is currently in the process of contracting with the Union Ministry of Defense to procure an entirely new F-16V multi-role fighter platform for the Union Task Force. Epique Black Epique Black's EQB section was managed by the same logistics practice as the Industrial Contract Sector. The only difference is instead of a buyer contract, it's based on mission objectives and rules of engagement to achieve whatever the goal is. Military Conception Epique did not originally have any form of militant force upon its formation in late 2008. In 2009, basic combat capabilities were enacted into practice, forming a small single unit within its single sector. It was not until 2010 Epique had a formal military division within its ranks. Epique's primary focus with its industrial production was to achieve contracting for all military needs requested, as well as maintaining its own privatized fighting sector for conflict. The range of vehicles included all purposes, such as fighter aircraft, naval carriers, infantry support vehicles, advanced munitions, and other militaristic needs. EQ Black EQ Black was designated as its own section in 2010, following a skirmish with a small clan in LBP. It's ultimate goal was to act as a first-response task force remain ready at first notice to engage in conflict, pursue a target, or meet whatever mission/training requirements were set forward. In 2011, the motto "Precision Evisceration" was made by EQB for the entire company as its primary slogan. In March 2011, EQB was designated as a completed unit after its initial operational capability tests against multiple targeted individuals, and had its designation changed to "Special Operations Unit." The primary expertise of EQB were listed as: * Target Disposal * Peacekeeping * Sabotage * Espionage * Reconaissance * Intelligence Ciphering * Stealth Operations Presently, EQB is still active as a pair unit between the two co-leaders. The total record of documented incidents involving EQ/EQB sum up to approximately 87, with 74 victories, 9 contingencies, and 4 stalemates. These records are not verified. Known Units Epique is known to have the following vehicles in their inventory, * LAV-25 Light Attack Vehicle * F-22A Raptor * F-16V m. II Fighting Falcon - Currently operated by Union Task Force * Others Culture and Style Epique's philosophy in material production stems from a balance between intricacy and functionality of its products, as well as alternatively achieving the same result as more advanced systems with minimal programming effort. Currently, Epique's design aesthetic remains as modern-contemporary for its facilities, and few to no restrictions on the detail involved with vehicle and arms exports. Epique retains an elitist outlook on its work, though it does not seem to be as aggressive as clans from the Shadow Epoch. Dress Uniforms EQ's uniform history dates back to its beginning, with its original "Clover Green" dress appearance as the only formal/combat uniform designated for organization meetings. In 2012, the uniforms took a change from Green to Black, and became much more intricate and sophisticated with distinguishing members. In 2015, the uniforms were reformed to include new emerging DLC's and appearances, along with the addition of small ornaments to identify rank/position within any defense position in EQ. The 2015 uniform is still the current formal attire. Combat Uniforms Most of the combat uniforms that are still in use are primarily worn by EQ Black. All EQB uniforms are designed to adapt and blend into any operational environment that can be encountered, including metropolitan, forest, arctic, and oceanic. The majority of the uniforms contain darker shades of the colors found, since all engagements are usually performed in near pitch black conditions. One of the signature traits of all EQB uniforms is either a mask with the lower half of a skull painted on, or an EQB designation tag on the vest or shoulder. "''Despite the popularity and influence of the character "Ghost" from 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2', the mask donned by EQB was designed almost an entire year prior to the game's release, but was not enacted into service until EQB was formed." - ''EQB uniform manifest 2013Epique Black Manifest (2013) - No source material available. The primary uniform for all EQB members is the "ATCP" (Advanced Tactical Combat Posture), which superseded the 'Standard Tactical Combat Posture' uniform in 2016, and has an all black and highly modified appearance. It also was designed to better suit concealment in the desired environment of nighttime engagements. Infrastructure Epique is primarily managed by the two leaders, and each section had their respective supervisor in the past. Since Epique has only run as a dual-personnel system, Judrum is the primary supervisor for the Industrial Contracting Section, whilst dethklokrulez12 supervises EQ Black. When EQ was populated, meetings were regularly scheduled, and messages to any non-present personnel were generated at the end of the meetings. Where and how these meetings were handled is not known. EQ also took into a streamlined version of "court marshaling" into practice for insubordination, which only had one instance of full operation. References Category:LBPU Clans Category:Clans Category:Current LBPU Clans Category:Active clans